Aegyo Day
by Sour N Bitter
Summary: All couple (CheolSoo, JunHao, Meanie, Verkwan, Soonseok, Jeonghoon) & Dino 'Member yang satu ini jarang mau disuruh melakukan aegyo. Tapi member SEVENTEEN akan membuat member ini mau melakukan aegyo sepanjang hari.'
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

 **AEGYO DAY**

 **.**

 **All couple (CheolSoo, JunHao, Meanie, Verkwan, Soonseok, Jeonghoon) & Dino**

 **.**

 **'Member yang satu ini jarang mau disuruh melakukan aegyo. Tapi member SEVENTEEN akan membuat member ini mau melakukan aegyo sepanjang hari.'**

 **.**

Grusuk! Grusuk! Grusuk!

"AAAAAAAAA! YA AMPUN!"

"Hyung! Kecilkan suaramu! Ini sudah malam."

"Astaga astaga."

"Aku bisa mati kalau menontonnya lagi."

"Kenapa dia bisa seimut itu?!"

"Kalau saja belum taken, aku mau dia seperti itu tiap hari padaku."

"Apa kau bilang?! Tapi dia memang imut sekali."

"Kau berkhayal, ya?"

"Kau beruntung sekali sih?"

"Ya ampun, aku rasa aku terkena diabetes mendadak kalau seperti ini terus. Aku butuh patitur!"

"Wow. Aku hanya bisa bilang wow."

"Hyungdeul! Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang!

"Ulang lagi ulang lagi! Dia kan belum datang!"

Ceklek.

Soonyoung yang duduk di depan laptop langsung menutup layar laptop dengan logo buah anggur digigit itu. Kedua belas member boyband dari Pledis itu nyengir bersamaan pada satu obyek yang menatap mereka semua dengan bingung. Mata obyek itu menatap semua membernya dengan bingung lalu mengendikkan bahu acuh. Seungcheo, sang leadel mengajak kesebelas member yang tadi ribut berkumpul.

"Nanti malam setelah dia tidur kita berkumpul di kamarku. Kita putar lagi" ujarnya yang diangguki yang lainnya.

.

 **Haha, prolog up guys. Ini Bitter. By the way ini bukan yang saya janjikan itu loh ya. Wkwk. Saya habis nonton video anak SVT favorit saya sedang aegyo dan saya gak bisa lepas sama kelakuan anak itu pas aegyo! Duh, berikan Bitter kekuatan wkwk.**

 **See you in first chapter^^**

 **Don't forget review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana dorm SEVENTEEN siang itu terlihat sunyi. Satu sosok yang baru bangun tidur dengan rambut berantakan menguap lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Matanya yang masih setengah tertutup memandang sekeliling.

 _'Tumben sepi.'_ gumamnya sambil meraih sekotak susu segar di lemari pendingin dan menuangkannya penuh-penuh di gelas.

Sambil meminum susunya ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi. Masih mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan acara hibernasinya. Tidak sadar kalau ada dua puluhempat mata mengawasinya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup keduabelas tubuh yang bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi menghambur keluar dan buru-buru mengerubungi televisi. Berebutan mencari tempat yang nyaman.

"Minggir! Ini tadi tempatku tahu!"

"Hyung! Mengalah sama yang muda dong!"

"Jangan berisik kalau tidak mau dia bangun."

"Iih aku maunya di sebelahmu."

"Cari tempat lain saja sana."

"Ish! Kau menginjak kakiku!"

 _"My precious T-shirt."_

"Kau tidak bisa diam, ya?"

"Ya ampun."

"Diam kalian! Diam!"

"Ayo ayo cepat!"

"Okey! Ayo mulai lagi!"

Lee Chan, yang memegang remote televisi menekan tombol power dan seketika itu muncul satu sosok yang membuat sebelas member gemas melihatnya. Para member itu sibuk mengalihkan rasa gemas mereka dengan berbagai macam cara. Ada yang menggigit bibir, meremas-remas bantal, menggigit bantal sofa bahkan menggigit anggota lainnya.

"Sudah hampir!"

Semuanya memasang siaga satu. Lalu saat sosok di televisi itu mengeluarkan aegyonya seketika ruang tengah mereka ricuh.

Hong Jisoo menggigit tangannya yang terkepal. Kwon Soonyoung meninju-ninju udara dengan gemas. Lee Chan berteriak dengan menutup wajahnya. Jeon Wonwoo yang jarang gemas mengguncang tubuh Jeonghan. Lee Jihoon meremas kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Lee Seokmin menendang-nendang udara. Choi Seungcheol menggigiti kaosnya sendiri. Wen Junhui berpose aneh saking gemasnya. Kim Mingyu membenturkan kepalanya di punggung sang leader. Yoon Jeonghan mengacak rambutnya hingga kusut. Chwe Hansol mengeluarkan wajah anehnya lagi. Boo Seungkwan kipas-kipas seperti Syahrini. Xu Minghao bertepuk tangan karena tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Tunggu!

Tadi aku bilang hanya ada dua belas orang kan? Kenapa formasi mereka jadi lengkap? Padahal seharusnya hanya ada selusin anggota SEVENTEEN yang menontonnya. Lalu video itu terputar lagi. Dan ekspresi-ekspresi gemas mulai terlihat lagi. Tapi hanya satu yang terlihat loading. Meskipun begitu dia juga ikut berwajah gemas meskipun tidak tahu apa yang digemaskan.

"Loh?! Kamu kok udah bangun?!" tanya Jeonghan saat sadar sosok yang digemaskan semua member - minus member itu.

"Abisnya kalian berisik. Gak bisa tidur lagi kalau kalian berisik." jawabnya enteng.

Mata semua member melotot dan memandang sosok itu. Lee Chan dengan wajah cengo mematikan televisi. Sosok itu mengernyit bingung. Siang-siang kenapa memandangnya aneh seperti itu. Dikiranya dia hantu apa?

"Aku mau jalan-jalan aja deh! Seokmin, yuk jalan!" Soonyoung tertawa canggung dan menarik Seokmin pergi.

"Aku mau ke taman saja, ah."

"Wah aku harus belanja!"

"Duh, bikin lagu buat comeback nanti aja enak kayaknya."

"Hyung! Ikutan jalan dong!"

"Waduh aku ada PR Kimia. Bantu aku dong yang pinter!"

"Eh, harus ke gereja deh kayaknya."

"Ini Selasa. Ngapain ke gereja? Nonton aja, yuk."

Lalu satu persatu mereka meninggalkan sosok yang masih kebingungan itu. Bingung sendiri soalnya ditinggal membernya ngacir. Dia hanya bisa memandang ruang televisi yang mulai kosong lalu mengendikkan bahu acuh. Ia berniat mengembalikan gelas susunya ke dapur. Sambil jalan ke dapur dia asik membersihkan kotoran di kedua sudut matanya. Tapi masih mikir juga.

'Tadi yang ditonton sama mereka apaan, ya? Kok aku gak merhatiin sih tadi. Duh, bodo amat.'

.

.

 **Halo! Bitter back dengan chapter 1 dari Aegyo Day! Masih rahasia ya siapa yang aegyo wkwk. BTW, saya kok gak bisa upload filenya ya. Ada yang tau saya harus gimana? Atau mungkin ffn nya yang sedang error. PM via Line, ya! Saya galau sumpah!**

 **Next?**

 **Let's hits 40 review! Semakin banyak semakin cepat!**

 **P. S : DHM masih proses ya. Saya masih stuck ama kerjaan karena sering lembur.**

 **P. S. S : PM saya kalo ada yang mau bantu saya kasih beberapa saran buat DHM!**

 **P. S. S. S : Sudah ini saja. Haha.**

 **P. S. S. S. S : REMEMBER! 40+ REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2!**

 **With Love,**

 **Bitter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oke! Break dulu. Makan siang!" seru sang general leader dengan suara nyaring.

Semua member SEVENTEEN bersorak senang. Mereka langsung menidurkan diri mereka di lantai ruang latihan yang dingin. Hoshi yang sedang memegang remote AC langsung menyalakan AC dan memasang suhu paling dingin.

"Wah! Nyaman sekali!" seru semua member.

"Ah! Aku mau pergi ke minimarket! Ada yang mu memesan sesuatu?" seru salah satu member sambil bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"Aku mau ikut denganmu!"

"Hyung~ aku ikut denganmu, ya~"

"Aku saja, ya! Kan aku kekasihmu."

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan pergi dengannya. Kan kami seumuran!"

"Tapi aku kekasihnya!" serukekasih member itu dengan muka masam.

"Denganku saja, ya."

"Sudahlah lebih aman berangkat denganku."

"Aku saja, deh. Kalian berisik."

"Pergi denganku saja deh. Kalau dengan kekasihmu nanti dia kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Ribut sekali sih, ya ampun. Ayo berangkat hyung!"

"Heh, Hansol! Aku yang akan pergi dengannya!"

"Duh. Aku saja deh biar adil."

"Diam! Aku saja yang pergi dengannya! Aku kan leader dan aku harus menjaga adik-adikku terutama dia."

Semuanya terdiam. Member yang diperebutkan oleh member lainnya menatap aura kesedihan di sana. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Sebenarnya dia itu bingung. Bingung dengan member lainnya yang sudah bersikap aneh sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Tanpa sengaja matanya bertubruk pandang dengan mata jernih kekasihnya yang terlihat kesal. Akhirnya ia menarik lengan kekasihnya sambil menyambar tas yang dibawanya tadi.

"Aku pergi sama pacarku saja!" serunya sambil menutup pintu ruang latihan dengan keras.

"YAAAAAAAAAH." erang kesebelas member yang lainnya kecewa.

"Tapi gak masalah dia keluar sama pacarnya." kata Seokmin sambil mendekati Hoshi yang sejak tadi kode minta peluk.

"Kok gitu?"

"Yuk nonton dia pas di One Fine Day! Dia kan lucu banget pas di One Fine Day!"

"Jangan.. Nanti aku nangis loh kalo nontonin dia di One Fine Day."

"Tapi dia lucu-lucunya ada di situ."

"Nonton pas di SEVENTEEN Debut Project aja."

"Jangan jangan. Eh! Biasanya di hape pacarnya ada video unyu dia pas masih trainee."

"Pasti hapenya dibawa lah, hyung."

Salah satu member yang duduk di dekat tas mereka segera meraih tas hitam besar dan merogoh ke dalam tas itu. Senyum lebarnya terlukis dengan jelas saat menemukan ponsel kekasih si member kiyut. Oke. Dia gak senyum. Tapi nyengir lebar banget karena ponsel itu sudah ada di tangannya.

"BANGKE! ADA PASSWORDNYA LAGI!" serunya marah dengan wajah merah.

"Hyung! Aku tau passwordnya kok! Aku biasanya liat dia buka." sang magnae Dino tertawa setan.

Merebut ponsel itu, mengutak atiknya sebentar dan TADA! Terbuka! Semua member terkecuali si member imut dan kekasihnya segera berkumpul dan mengelilingi Dino. Mereka langsung disuguhi foto hot. Kalian pasti berpikir itu foto aneh kan? Foto si pemilik ponsel dan kekasihnya berciuman? Bukan. Tapi foto imut si member dengan wajah terlampau imut dengan pose yang tidak kalah imut juga. Ketika sedang fanmeeting. Wah! Si kekasih sepertinya terlalu tergila-gila. Karena ada banyak foto si member dalam berbagai keadaan. Sepertinya tiap hari dia rajin memfoto member itu deh.

Belum lagi galeri Twitternya yang penuh dengan foto hasil jepretan fanaccount member itu. Oke! Mereka semua terperangah dengan foto-foto manis yang terpampang di depan mata mereka. Ya ampun! Mereka bisa kena diabetes dadakan kalau disuguhi foto manis seperti itu.

"Lee Chan! Jangan buka yang itu!" sergah Jeonghan saat Dino hendak memplay sebuah rekaman yang diberi judul 'Cutie Sexy XXX'.

"Hiya! Dia sudah tidak polos lagi!" pekik seorang member dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena marah atau bagaimana.

"Bisa-bisanya anak itu mengambil kepolosannya?! Awas saja kau! Aku akan menyeretnya ke depan agensi kalau sampai benar dia mengambil kepolosan cutie pie kita!"

"Eh, _bluetooth_ dong. Kali aja dia lebih imut pas ditu - ADUH! JANGAN PUKUL KEPALAKU!"

"Habisnya kamu mesum sih!"

"Aku juga kepingin lihat, eh. Hehe."

Ponsel putih itu berpindah tangan. Dan ditangan itulah video dengan judul ambigu itu tersebar ke ponsel yang lainnya. Enggak sih. Cuma ke satu ponsel aja. Tapi dilihat dari seringaian menyeramkannya yang lainnya tahu pasti otak si Mesum itu sudah liar kemana-mana. Padahal sudah punya pasangan sendiri.

"Nanti aku nonton sama kamu, ya?" bisik seorang member pada si penyebar.

"Gampang. Jadi gak sabar, tau gak."

.

.

 **Spoiler**

"Kamu salah terus jadi kamu kena dare!"

"Kok gitu sih? Aku kan haus!"

"Nambah lagi lho kalo kamu gak mau."

"Aku capek tahu!"

"Kamu sabar, ya. Tapi aku suka kok."

.

 **Saya kembali dengan Aegyo Day episode 2! Hayo.. Itu siapa ya? Terus video apa itu kok ambigu wkwk. Tebak ya!**

 **Hits 125 review?**

 **For the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, kami dari Sour N Bitter mengumumkan bahwa kami tidak akan publish lagi di karena beberapa alasan :

1\. Ffn tiba-tiba tidak dapat digunakan untuk upload file

2\. Yang lainnya adalah karena baik saya maupun Sour tidak bisa seproduktif beberapa bulan belakangan

Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk berpindah ke account Wattpad - kalian bisa mengunjungi kami di account yang kami sertakan di bio kami.

Mohon dukungannya untuk kepindahan kami ke account tersebut, ya. Dan untuk janji saya yang sebelumnya akan JunHao dan Don't Hate Me akan segera saya publish setelah segala masalah yang kami alami selesai.

Terima kasih.

With love,

Sour N Bitter


End file.
